This Means War
by RaiMarshel
Summary: The challenge has been made and the battle will begin. RAI LIGHTNING AND HELLBOY ONESHOT!


Her hand rested on the handle, tense and ready at any minute to fire. But she couldn't be careless about this. One wrong move, one wrong twitch of the finger or tilt of the head to give away her intentions, and that could be the end of it. Her eyebrows knitted together in focus and her eyes stared intently at her target. A sweat drop left her hair line, rolled down her forehead, over her cheek, and suicide jumped off her face after reaching her clenched jaw.

He had gone too far. He had mocked her, teased her and now was the time for reconcile. Her skills, talents, strength, and her pride were attacked. He had called into question her very being. Now there was only one sentence running through her mind.

_This Means War._

He stood across from her just as serious. He glared fiercely and watched her face for any sign of weakness or hesitation. His observation of her face was interrupted when he saw her wrist twist slightly; shifting her grip. He wanted to growl at her for acting like this. She was taking her time, planning, drawing this out for as long as she could. He couldn't let her win. He couldn't lose.

_This Means War._

She had been dared and had accepted that dare as a challenge. She wouldn't back down, no matter how long it took her to finish this. Sure, eventually someone would come looking for them. At some point, something in the world would go wrong and they would be summoned with the use of a flashing red light and blaring alarm. But they had time at the moment and she would use it as wisely as she could.

_I'm not going to lose._

He locked eyes with her again and tried to prepare himself for the shot she would take. He had to be careful if he was to make it out of this alive. His defenses were up but he spotted the flaws and gaps. She did as well. So far they had been evenly matched but this would be the end. His chances of gaining control of the situation again weren't good. He narrowed his eyes and flexed his fingers on his own handle. He would do what he could and stop her. He had been so confident in the beginning and now she was making him look like a fool.

_I'm not going to lose._

She watched him flex his fingers and almost jumped for the opportunity. Fortunately, she caught herself and didn't fall for his ploy. He wanted her to give up her advantage. It wouldn't work and he saw that. The minute he allowed his sneer to loosen into a grimace she launched her attack. She jerked the handle in her right hand and Hellboy's eyes went wide. He hadn't expected it and scrambled to block the shot. Rai cheered silently and willed the shot that would guarantee her victory.

"Yes!" She cheered triumphantly as Hellboy groaned in defeat.

Rai's small blue character was still spinning slowly after Rai pulled hard on the handle to win the game. Hellboy's red characters swayed silently, mourning the loss of the competition. The score board on the side of the court blinked repeatedly announcing that the blue team beat the red team 10 – 9.

Rai preformed a small victory dance and Hellboy reached for the small football that had entered his goal. He glared at it as though it had betrayed him and placed it in the middle of the foosball table.

"Again." Was the only word he offered her. Rai stopped celebrating and glared at him. "Are you crazy? We've already played 17 games. I have won 9 of them so that makes me the winner!" She shouted. He frowned. "Do you really have anything better to do?" He countered, raising an eyebrow at her.

He had questioned her in a similar fashion about 4 hours ago and infuriated her. Now there were not as many sparks left in his little friend, Sparky. He internally laughed at the irony. She threw a quick glance at him, searching him head to toe, looking for something. Whether or not she found something would be a mystery to him. She rolled her eyes at him and then shook her head with a sigh. "Fine." She replied with a smile. He automatically smiled back and then tried to turn it into a devilish smirk after he realized his mistake.

10 games later the alarm went off. Hellboy had to leave and Rai was left behind due to her wounds that still hadn't completely healed. She watched him leave in a huff and wished she could follow the team out there again. She was bored and needed something to do. A smile bloomed as ideas fluttered to life in her mind. Poor Hellboy had left his enemy in his lair. When he got home he would pay for such a vital mistake. The foosball competition was over (she had won) but the war was just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe you liked the little oneshot with Rai LightningHellboy, maybe you didn't. ^.^ It's placed somewhere in the time frame where Rai is still injured after fighting the kraken. I am working on Lightning again just so you all know. Sorry about it taking so long but stuff happens in life and we can't always avoid it. Just keep and eye out for it. Later!**


End file.
